


Rainy Day Shenanigans

by NaeSpark



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim and Shego return home on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Late request for Aud8
> 
> naesnark.tumblr.com

“There are no parking spots.” she groaned “How the hell aren’t there any parking spots!?”

“Calm down, Shego, people are getting home from work and nobody’s going outside with this weather.” Kim replied, softly.

The older woman sighed heavily, raising an eyebrow at the pouring rain as she finally found an empty parking spot. Blinking twice, she frowned at her companion.

“We’re going to have to run.” Kim grimaced.

“Oh, Pumpkin, you’re not afraid of a little rain, are you?” Shego came closer “It’ll be just like the old days, chasing eachother around, it didn’t matter if the weather was wonderful or terrible, if it rained or snowed.” she whispered warmly “Just you and I, facing each other, and facing the elements.”

The redhead giggled. “You’re romanticising the fact that we are going to arrive home an absolute mess.” she pouted.

“I was going to make a mess out of you already, so it doesn’t matter.” she shrugged with a wink.

Shego’s eyes widened when she heard the familiar click of an opening car door and saw Kim disappearing out of the car in an orange flash “You can only make a mess out of me if you catch me!” she shouted before running off.

“Kimmie you little...” she grinned madly, jumping out of the car, swiftly darting off to reach her lover, who had quite the head start.

She could hear Kim’s laughter echo as they ran home, enjoying the perplexed faces of the people who saw them pass, wielding no umbrella, chasing each other like children.

Shego reached her before at the end of their street, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her neck. “Gotcha~” the other chuckled “Kimmie, you weren’t even trying.”

Turning around to peck her lips gently, Kim answered “Maybe I like being caught.”

“Oh please, you’re a fiery redhead with no need of no man.” the dark-haired pulled her under a balcony, sheltering them from the rain as they walked quickly towards their house.

“Hmmmmm, I definitely need no man.” she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Shego held the other’s hips as she unlocked the door and pulled them in, smiling. They left their clothes spread around the hallway, making their way to the shower cabin.

As the water ran, they washed each other, stroking each other’s skins gently and carefully, washing each other’s hair clean.

Hands strayed and lingered in different spots, cautiously, daringly, smiles slipping out from both of their lips, while steam built up in the background, staining the walls and mirror-like surfaces.

The wall was cold when Kim found herself being pressed against it, clawing Shego’s skin gently as she shivered with pleasure.

The dark-haired woman wasted no time trailing the other’s chest with kisses, purring at her collarbones and brushing her nose behind her ear. Gasping softly against Shego’s head, Kim let herself slide against the tiles, laying back on the wall.

Shego’s touch burned her as if she were pressing her plasma against her skin, making her shudder and twitch, biting her lip in order not to voice her arousal excessively.

“You’re louder than this, Pumpkin. Am I doing something wrong?” there was a patent smirk in her tone and gestures, when her hands drifted lower, between her lover’s legs. She touched carefully, increasing in roughness between Kim’s repeated _you’re doing everything right_ s and _oh my god_ s.

Climax was slow and intense, articulated by moans and sudden hair pulling. Relaxing, they embraced each other under the pouring shower.

Hours later, supper was steaming in front of the red-head, who waited for it to cool down, rather than eating it right away, as her partner did. Realisation struck her.  
“Darling, did you lock the car?”


End file.
